heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadokawa Shoten
}} , formerly , is a Japanese publisher and brand company of Kadokawa Corporation based in Tokyo, Japan. It became an internal division of Kadokawa Corporation on October 1, 2013. Kadokawa has published both manga novels and magazines, such as Newtype magazine. Since it's founding, Kadokawa has expanded into the multimedia sector, namely in video games and movies (as Kadokawa Pictures). History Kadokawa Shoten was established on November 10, 1945 by Genyoshi Kadokawa. The company's first publication imprint, Kadokawa Bunko, was published in 1949. The company went public on April 2, 1954. In 1975, Haruki Kadokawa became the president of Kadokawa Shoten, following Genyoshi Kadokawa's death. On April 1, 2003, Kadokawa Shoten was renamed to Kadokawa Holdings, transferring the existing publishing businesses to Kadokawa Shoten. On July 1, 2006, the parent company was renamed to Kadokawa Group Holdings, and inherited the management and integration businesses within Kadokawa Shoten. In January 2007, Kadokawa Group Holdings inherited the management and integration businesses within Kadokawa Shoten. The magazine businesses was transferred to the Kadokawa Magazine Group. The video game divisions of Kadokawa Shoten, ASCII Media Works and Enterbrain were merged into Kadokawa Games. Kadokawa Shoten ceased being a kabushiki gaisha on October 1, 2013 when it was merged with eight other companies to become a brand company of Kadokawa Corporation. Subsidiaries *Kadokawa Haruki Corporation: Founded in 1976 Haruki Kadokawa as a film production company. The company was later merged into Kadokawa Shoten. When Haruki Kadokawa was still on bail following his 1993 arrest, Kadokawa Haruki Corporation was established by Haruki Kadokawa on September 12, 1995 as a publisher. *Fujimi Shobo: In 1991, Fujimi Shobo was merged into Kadokawa Shoten, but continued operations as a division of Kadokawa Shoten. *The Television): In 1993, it was merged into Kadokawa Shoten. *Kadokawa Media Office: In 1993, it was merged into Kadokawa Shoten. *Kadokawa J-com media *Kadokawa Gakugei Shuppan Publishing: Formerly Hichō Kikaku, it was renamed on April 1, 2003. *Kadokawa Digix *Kids Net *Asmik Ace Entertainment: In 2006, Sumitomo Corporation purchased the 27.6% common stock of Asmik Ace from Kadokawa Shoten, and distributed the 75.3% stock of Asmik Ace into a subsidiary of Sumitomo, leaving Kadokawa Shoten a 20% stake holder. In 2007, Kadokawa's stake of Asmik Ace was transferred to Kadokawa Group Holdings. In 2010, Sumitomo purchased the remaining 20% stake from Kadokawa Group Holdings. *Cinema Paradise *Taiwan Animate *Chara Ani Magazines published *''.hack//G.U.: The World'' *''Asuka'' *''Asuka CIEL'' *''Ceil TresTres'' *''Comp Ace'' *''Comptiq'' *''Gundam Ace'' *''Kerokero Ace'' *''Monthly Ace Next'' (discontinued) *''Newtype'' *''Shōnen Ace'' *''The Sneaker'' *''Young Ace'' *''Altima Ace'' *''Another'' Manga titles published *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' *''Angelic Layer'' *''Baka and Test'' *''Bio Booster Armor Guyver'' *''Black Rock Shooter'' *''Brain Powerd'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard'' *''Chrono Crusade'' *''Cloverfield/Kishin'' (prequel to movie) *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Code Geass'' *''Cowboy Bebop: Shooting Star'' *''Dragon Half'' *''Girls Bravo'' *''Escaflowne The movie: Girl In Gaya'' *''Escaflowne: The Series'' *''Hakkenden'' *''Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Highschool of the Dead'' *''Junjo Romantica: Pure Romance'' *''Kannazuki no Miko'' *''Kerberos Panzer Cop'' *''Legal Drug'' *''Love Stage!!'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Ludwig II'' *''Maoyū Maō Yūsha'' *''Marionette Generation'' *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' *''Mirai Nikki'' *''Miyuki-chan in Wonderland'' *''Multiple Personality Detective Psycho'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''Nichijou'' *''Record of Lodoss War'' *''Rental Magica'' *''Romeo x Juliet'' *''Sekaiichi Hatsukoi'' *''Sgt. Frog'' *''Shangri-La'' *''Shibuya Fifteen'' *''Shirahime-Syo: Snow Goddess Tales'' *''Slayers'' *''Sora no Otoshimono (Heaven's Lost Property)'' *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' *''Strider Hiryu'' *''Super Lovers'' *''Tenchi Muyo!'' *''The One I Love'' *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' *''Shin Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' *''Trinity Blood'' *''X'' *''Yamada Taro Monogatari'' Video game related ;Published *''Abarenbou Princess'' *''Buile Baku'' (known in Europe as Detonator) (developed by KAZe) *''Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete'' *''Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete'' *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' *''Yōkai Buster: Ruka no Daibōken'' (known in North America as The Jetsons: Invasion of the Planet Pirates) (Developed by Sting) *''Lodoss Tou Senki'' (Developed by HummingBirdSoft) (Super Famicom) 1995 *''Sora no Otoshimono Forte: Dreamy Season'' (Nintendo DS) 2011 *''Steins;Gate'' (PlayStation Portable) 2011 *''Lollipop Chainsaw *''Killer is Dead'' *''Rodea the Sky Soldier'' (Nintendo Wii U) and (Nintendo 3DS) ;Developed *''EbiKore+ Amagami'' (PlayStation Portable) *''Earth Seeker'' *''Sora no Otoshimono Forte: Dreamy Season'' (Nintendo DS) 2011 *''Kantai Collection'' *''Natural Doctrine'' *''Demon Gaze'' *''Killer is Dead'' (Microsoft Windows) See also *ASCII Media Works *Fujimi Shobo *Kadokawa Group Holdings *Kadokawa Shoten Pictures *Light Novel Award *Enterbrain *Media Factory References External links * * Category:Book publishing companies of Japan Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:Kadokawa Corporation Category:Manga distributors * Category:Publishing companies established in 1945 Category:1945 establishments in Japan Category:Comic book publishing companies of Japan